


Reclamation

by chiarodiluna



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:35:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27070582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chiarodiluna/pseuds/chiarodiluna
Summary: A TV canon divergence set after the siege of Riverrun.Some wrongs need to be set right.
Relationships: Jaime Lannister & Addam Marbrand, Jaime Lannister & Jon Snow, Jaime Lannister/Brienne of Tarth, Sansa Stark & Brienne of Tarth
Comments: 9
Kudos: 75





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a work in progress and I'll be adding tags as I go along.
> 
> I'm basing this off TV canon, as I've only just started reading the books, but I'll be including some things from the books that I am aware of, because I think they're too cool to be left out. This includes Addam Marbrand, because Jaime really really needs a friend. I'm sorry if I get any book stuff drastically wrong - I'm doing my best to figure out these things as I go. haha!

Jaime watched the little boat as it disappeared in the pre-dawn gloom. His heart beat against his ribcage like it was trying to break out and follow that river.

Yet again he was frustrated by his own impotence. Yet again he felt trapped by duties and oaths that did not abide by any sort of honour he’d once believed in.

As long as he could remember he’d felt powerless. The only time he’d ever felt any semblance of power was on the battlefield or in tourneys, temporary and artificial as it was, and now even that had mostly been taken from him along with his hand. When he’d arrived at Riverrun and put the Frey idiots firmly in their place, he’d felt that heady rush of satisfaction in his own competence.

Of course that had not lasted long, for as soon as the Blackfish deigned to speak with him, his idol had only looked upon him with disgust and spoken to him with such condescension that Jaime’s skin had crawled with shame and frustration.

He felt his breathing speeding up with his heart as his mind was bombarded with the litany of thoughts that always came with another thwarted achievement. He bent over and grasped the parapet in front of him, lowering his head and trying to breathe.

His father had made him feel like a child while demanding in the same breath that he take his place as the head of his House; the fucking High Sparrow had whipped the rug out from underneath him every time he tried to take power back for his family; his daughter died in his arms while he could only watch in horror; his words just managed to save Brienne from a fate worse than death but then he lost his hand, his very reason for existence, to his foolish play for power; he could only set his brother free with help from the Spider; he couldn’t stand up for himself to Ned Stark all those years ago; he was made to listen and watch as Aerys raped his wife and murdered innocents and even his most noble act of his whole life was turned against him; his own sons had belittled him, one out of spite and the other out of pure manipulated innocence; and Cersei... 

Jaime’s stomach rebelled against him as his mind touched on that knowledge of Cersei that he’d blinded himself to so many years ago, and he did what he had learned on the battlefield as a teenager. Instead of vomiting on his own boots, he finally took the deep breath that had been escaping him and roared out every ounce of his fraught energy.

In his heart and his gut he knew what he should be doing, he knew what the right thing was and what path he should be following, but his mind was struggling to see the way to accomplish that. He was powerless. Doomed to follow instructions and commands for all his life.

He’d watched on as his father, Cersei, Joffrey, and even Tommen had made decisions and taken actions that were dishonourable and distasteful, if not outright reprehensible. He’d even been party to some of those actions, or indirectly responsible for them.

He felt his breathing and heartbeat slowing and straightened once more to look down the river as the weak sun began to peek over the horizon. Brienne. Her simple presence was enough to shake him out of the blinders that Cersei and the machinations of King’s Landing had placed on him. She forced him to look outside of his own family’s woes and face a bigger picture that was all the more terrifying for the hand he was forced to admit he’d had in creating it. He must ensure that none of his men interfered with her journey.

“Bronn--”, raising his voice, he turned as he spoke and stopped suddenly, his heart leaping into his throat in shock, as he discovered the man himself standing mere steps away from him, studying him with steady but wary eyes.

“What now, my lord?” Bronn asked quietly, unusually respectful, his eyes flicking briefly toward the river and the little boat.

He’d never know it, but that simple question catalysed in Jaime’s brain and took hold with a thought that had not occurred to him until this moment.

_My lord._

Yes. _He_ was Lord Lannister. _He_ was the Head of his House and _he_ had thousands of men who looked up to him and placed their faith in his choices. Good men, most of them, soldiering to look after their families and do their duty to their liege lords, fighting for their lives and the lives of their loved ones. Now that his son had relieved him of his Kingsguard duty and oaths, his duty now lay with his people, the legacy of his House and the remaining oaths he had pledged - to be brave, to be just, to defend the innocent… and to see the Stark girls to safety.

He was no longer powerless. He was now the head of the most powerful family in Westeros. He was no longer trapped. He was free to lead as he saw fit.

And just like that, he knew what he must do.

“Go after that bloody woman and bring her back.”

The man sighed deeply. “Aye,” he said wearily, turning to leave.

“Bronn,” Jaime stopped him. “Gently. She’s not our enemy.”

Bronn’s spine straightened and the weary look dropped off his face. He nodded and disappeared back through the door. If Jaime didn’t know better he would’ve sworn he’d seen a small smile on the man’s face just before the door closed.


	2. Chapter 2

Lady Brienne of Tarth, in all her towering glory, stood across the map table staring at Jaime, apparently trying to climb inside his head and read his soul. She wasn’t scowling at him for a change, but she wasn’t smiling either. She had a small crease in her brow, but her eyes held patience and curiosity. Podrick, steadfast by her side as ever, looked between the two of them and then at all the men around them with round eyes.

Jaime took a deep breath and prepared to shock the Seven Hells out of everyone present.

“Lord Edmure, in recognition of your actions to save your men and mine, and as recompense for the violation of Guest Right executed against you and your family, I return to you the castle of Riverrun,” Jaime announced with every ounce of sincerity and gravitas he could muster. “Ser Daven and half the Lannister forces shall remain to assist you in bringing peace and stability to the Riverlands.”

Edmure Tully’s mouth dropped open in shock. The Freys fell over themselves protesting.

“You can’t do that!”

“Your father gave us the Riverlands for our service—“

“And what a service it was!” Jaime thundered over their protests, silencing them immediately. “My father should never have conspired with yours to violate Guest Right. He is dead. I am Lord Lannister. You and your men will be escorted back to The Twins where you can inform your father that he is lucky I do not bring my forces to eradicate him completely.”

The Freys glanced at each other and back to Jaime, reluctant to step down but knowing they were outmatched.

“Dismissed.” He cut an eye to Bronn who smartly tossed the two men out of the room. Jaime cast a surreptitious eye around the people in the room and noted that, while surprised, there was an air of approval about them. He felt the tiniest little swell of pride begin in his gut. When Bronn returned, Jaime continued.

“I will lead the other half of the Lannister forces north.” The crease in Brienne’s brow disappeared as her eyes widened in shock. “To accompany Lady Brienne to Winterfell.”

“Winterfell, Ser Jaime?” Ser Addam Marbrand was a good man and a good friend of Jaime’s, but even he was surprised by this turn.

“Yes, it is long past time I corrected grave mistakes perpetrated by House Lannister. I have an oath to fulfill, to return the Stark children to their home.”

Now, Brienne was smiling. He’d hardly seen the expression on her face before. Even though it was just a small smile, it warmed Jaime through.

“You will accompany us, my friend. I’ll need your advice.” Addam nodded, a smile beginning to grace his face as well.

Jaime turned to Edmure, who still looked stunned. “My lord, with your permission, I’d like to take some Tully men with me as well. I’m sure the Starks will be more accepting of our help if we bring their kin.”

Edmure shook himself and cleared his throat. “Yes, I agree.”

Jaime nodded curtly. “That will be all. We must begin preparations to leave immediately. Lady Brienne, the maester and his ravens are available to you for whatever message you need to send.”

The group began filing out of the room. Edmure hesitated at the door.

“My family—“

“I have already arranged for them to be brought safely to you here.”

“So, everything you said to me... before...?”

Jaime just looked at him and raised his eyebrow.

Edmure swallowed hard and rushed out the door. Brienne hung back as everyone else departed. Left alone with just her in the room, Jaime let his shoulders sag, leaned on the map table, and let out a deep sigh.

“You are an honourable man, Ser Jaime.” His head snapped up at her quiet declaration. Her eyes shone with pride as she stepped close to him. He opened his mouth to... argue? Make a snide comment to prove her wrong? He wasn’t sure but it didn’t matter because she didn’t allow him to speak. She held her left hand out between them. “I would be honoured to call you my friend.”

Jaime felt strangled as he took in the picture before him. Brienne waited patiently, confidently. Eventually he faced her and grasped her forearm in his fingers as her long fingers wrapped around his.

“Friends,” he choked out.

\------

“4000 men?” The disbelief in Jon’s voice was tangible.

“That is what her latest raven says.” Sansa responded. She could barely believe it herself.

“But whose men are they? I don’t believe the Tullys have that many.”

“She says only that she has found a friend to House Stark that brings 4000 men to our cause. We must wait to give them time to arrive. Their numbers will ensure our victory.”

“However many men she is bringing, we cannot afford to wait much longer. They have Rickon.”

Sansa’s hope twisted in her gut. The Gods only knew what Ramsey was doing to Rickon even as they spoke.

\------

Addam watched with mild amusement from across the campfire as Brienne handed Jaime a bowl of food and sat down next to him. In the interest of speed, Jaime had insisted on no luxurious table dinners for the officers - they must travel quick and light. He had been staring pensively into the fire, but managed to drag his eyes away to look at her and thank her. The two pressed close against each other as they ate, completely oblivious to the fact that they were doing so.

Addam knew that Jaime’s thoughts were consumed with concern for Tommen, manipulated on all sides by his mother, his great uncle, his wife, and the High Sparrow. He had revealed as much when quietly questioned by Brienne not long after they left Riverrun.

Bronn, much to the surprise of them all, had volunteered to go back to King’s Landing and keep an eye on the boy.

“You don’t need me here,” he’d protested. “You’ve got your great wench and her sword protecting ya - she’d murder anyone who looked at ya wrong - and I can slip in that bloody Red Keep without anyone even noticing. Keep your boy out of trouble when the time comes.”

_When the time comes._ Not _if_. The man had a knack for speaking truths others feared to give voice.

Jaime had swallowed and nodded gravely. “Thank you, Ser Bronn.”

An uncharacteristic blush staining his face, Bronn had cleared his throat and stated he was off to find a woman to fuck before he rode off into certain death in the morning.

Now, Addam watched as Brienne spoke quietly to Jaime, drawing him out of his melancholy and even producing a laugh from the man. Addam smiled. That was the Jaime he knew: always laughing. Podrick had joined them and the boy was now continuing whatever story Brienne had started, but clearly he was adding far more detail than Brienne might have shared because she was blushing and Jaime’s eyes sparkled as he looked her over.

_Thank the Gods for giant sword-wielding wenches_ , Addam thought to himself as he dug in to his own bowl of food.


End file.
